


Shampoo

by maribelle_trash



Series: Just Fire Emblem Things [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Other, bc your really just another fling :'((, but don't worry you have your time to shine! >:)), but you know, sylvain is barely mentioned in here, well well well you all just got played like a fiddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:42:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maribelle_trash/pseuds/maribelle_trash
Summary: I tell myself that I'm not stupidYour hungry heart was overfed
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Reader
Series: Just Fire Emblem Things [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623058
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Shampoo

**"Say you made your bed you've gotta lie in it**

**But could you lie to me instead?"**

You couldn’t tell at this moment whether you were choking on the stifling air or your own tears. Your stomach churned in reply to the deathly silence that had fallen over the room like a blanket. You looked away, out to the window outside the dorm room. 

He had left you in here after he broke things off with you, and you suspect it was to clear out all of your belongings that had been scattered in his room. You had expected this much earlier in the relationship, to be honest; the playboy never spent as much time with someone as he did with you. Perhaps you had played with him well, as he put it; or maybe, just maybe….maybe you had plagued his mind just as he did yours. Maybe you had uncovered his defenses, if even a little, opened him up.

It was stupid to think of that now. It was over, as all his flings go. Your tongue is coated in a bitter taste of regret, knowing that you had fallen for his advances like you reassured your friends you wouldn’t, allowed yourself to be vulnerable around him, allowed yourself to believe that you were more than just a fling to him. Just like all the other girls he loved.

You sighed into the empty air, if only to hear something over the deafening silence. You couldn't stay here until he came back. That may be more wounding to your pride than him cutting the relationship short because you were fun while you lasted, but that _all good things must come to an end_. Through the sadness, regret, humiliation, you felt a petty anger rise and bubble through your veins. As if he had a right to treat you like this, like a disposable object of his affections? _Disposable_. In this moment, you felt so cheated, so robbed.

Cheated in love, robbed of a piece of your very heart. Those sweet nothings he whispered to you in the dead of night meant nothing but a ways to pass the time. You were another notch on these fucking bed posts, another girl that will have pitiful looks from friends and hungry looks of men- all because you were once again available and alone.

You rose from the bed, and wiped at the tears that had welled over your eyes and rolled down onto the floor. You sniffled and rose your head in a pitiful attempt to hold more tears back. At least until you get to your dorm, until you got to the sanctuary of your own quarters. The shirt that Sylvain had so carelessly thrown off you last night lied precariously off the bed, and you reached out tentatively, brushing your hands over the fabric of your uniform.

The lip balm that you left on his dresser, the shampoo he said he was addicted to, the necklace he gifted you-

You let the top drop to the ground as you let it go, donning your jacket buttons to the top and walked out of the room without a second thought. You wouldn't miss it too terribly.

**"So you will miss me when I'm gone"**

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on my tumblr and it didn't get enough notes for me to want to flood my mostly jojo blog with fe3h, so I'm going to be posting them here instead!
> 
> (this is loosley based off iyla's Shampoo but I am just really terrible at hearing her words in her songs!!)


End file.
